


Lost Memories [old]

by Hetaku-kun (Hetaku), Hetaku-kun (siywrites)



Series: Lost Memories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Fish out of Water, Gen, Japanese names will be used to differentiate between AU characters and pokeverse characters, OCs represent characters Ash has met before, Out of Order, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, also inconsistent so don't expect this fic to go anywhere plotwise, unedited unfinished and untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku-kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku-kun
Summary: Ash wakes up in the Avatar-verse. He has to find a way back before a certain doom hits. [Unedited, unfinished, and untouched]





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> (sentences in parentheses are translations of poke-speech)

_Air. Water. Earth. Fire._

* * *

 

A young boy had washed up upon the shore, unconscious. His clothes were torn from the stormy ocean waters and bleached from the sun’s harsh rays. His Pikachu was also knocked out.

A mauve-haired boy and a fiery red-headed girl found the boy and Pikachu and took them in.

\--[Two hours later]--

The boy woke up. Pikachu was already awake.

“Ngh... Pikachu, what just happened?” he mumbled, confused.

“Pika.... (I don’t know....)” was the electric mouse’s reply.

The raven-haired boy sat up and looked around. The room was decorated in many shades of red, as far as he can see with the dimly lit fireplace.

The redhead from earlier came in. She wore what looked like a military uniform. She held a bowl of water with both of her hands.

“Good, you’re awake,” said the tomboyish redhead. “Who are you, anyways?”

“I’m Ash,” he introduced, then pointed to the yellow electric mouse. “And over there is Pikachu.”

“I’m Nozomi,” the redheaded girl spoke. “You look a lot like my friend, Satoshi. He’s an awesome firebender.”

“Fire...bender...?” Ash questioned.

“Oh... You’re not from around here, are you?” Nozomi asked.

“Well, no-”

“NOZOMI! Miss Hanako needs you!” A male voice yelled from outside the hall.

“Shinji! Are you flaming kidding me?” Nozomi groaned in disbelief. “The kid just woke up!”

Nozomi turned to Ash. “Sorry, Ash. I have to help Miss Hanako.”

“That’s okay.” Ash replied and turned to Pikachu. “Pikachu and I will help too, right?”

“Pika! (Right!)” the electric mouse chirped in agreement.

“Hurry up!” the voice yelled. “Another set of hands would be helpful!”

“WE’RE COMING SHINJI!” Nozomi answered.

\---

Ash, Pikachu, and Nozomi headed over to the kitchen. An auburn-haired woman was washing vegetables. A mauve-haired boy was cutting up the vegetables, but kept a close eye on the stove.

“Well, are you going to help or not?” the boy said as he saw the three arrive.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nozomi nagged. “We’ll get to it, hothead.”

\--[an hour later/lunch]--

Nozomi introduced Ash to Miss Hanako and Shinji, the auburn-haired woman and mauve-haired boy as they all have lunch. _They all remind me of some people I know, but I can’t remember who_ , Ash thought to himself, but quickly shook it out. _Ah, maybe it’s just me. It’d be rude to tell them anyway._

“Man, this food is good!” Ash commented as he ate firebender-cooked food for the first time. “So you use firebending to cook food?”

“Thank you,” Miss Hanako replied, pleased that the foreigner enjoyed her cooking. “I can’t firebend to cook, but I can still cook like a nonbender would do anyway.”

“Wait,” Ash interrupted. “There are nonbenders?”

“Yep. Nonbenders. People who can’t bend,” Nozomi explained. “We’ve had a few problems getting along, but it eventually settled when their technology’s on par with us benders.”

“So where _are_ you from anyway, Ash?” Shinji asked, raising an eyebrow after noticing Pikachu.

“To be honest,” Ash tried to answer. “I... can’t... seem to remember anything else but my name and Pikachu. So how did I get here?”

“Shinji and I found you lying on the beach with Pikachu,” Nozomi answered. “You two looked like you were in _pretty_ bad shape when you arrived. It definitely looked like you two weren’t from around here.”

“Was it Pikachu?” Ash asked.

“Well...” Nozomi trailed off. “Yeah, that. And your wrecked clothes. I had to change you into Shinji’s old ones after bringing you in.”

“Hey,” Shinji nagged, shooting a glare at Nozomi. “You could’ve just asked.”

“Ehehehe...” Nozomi laughed sheepishly. “Sorry. Oh, almost forgot! Ash, you were wondering what firebending was earlier, weren't you?"

“Yeah, so aside from cooking, what else?”

“Lighting, combat, entertainment, other things,” Miss Hanako listed.

“If you want, we’ll show you a demonstration outside,” Nozomi suggested. “Shinji, you can train while we’re there.”

“Whatever,” Shinji remarked. “I almost forgot I have firebending practice with Hiroshi and that other girl today.”

“Serena,” Nozomi reminded him. “Ash, you can take Pikachu with you if you want.”

“Sure,” Ash answered. “What do ya say, Pikachu?”

“Pi pika pika! (No, no. I’m okay!)” The electric mouse shook his hands.

“Okay, then. Take care of Miss Hanako, will ya?"

“Pika (Okay!)”

“Take care of yourselves,” Miss Hanako reminded the three kids. “And be careful!”

\--

Ash, Pikachu, Nozomi, and Shinji ran outside and found an empty field. Two other people had already arrived at the scene.

“Shinji! Satoshi! There you are!” the auburn-haired boy complained. “You’re late! What happened?”

“W-wait,” Ash stuttered. “M-me? Satoshi?”

“Ah, sorry,” Shinji sighed, noticing Satoshi's absence. “Hiroshi, this is Ash. He’s not Satoshi.”

“Sorry,” Hiroshi turned to Ash, apologizing. “You just happen to look an awful lot like him is all.”

“Hey,” the other girl named Serena interrupted. “Speaking of him, where _is_ Satoshi anyway? I haven’t seen him since this morning.”

“Wha- Hold on,” Ash was confused. “Who’s Satoshi?”

“Oh, sorry Ash,” Nozomi forgot. “Satoshi looks almost like you, well, in appearance. But whenever he wins during practice, he always boasts about it. He’s a firebending prodigy, so he brags _all the flaming time_. Sometimes, I almost forgot how he and I even became friends in the first place.”

“The old Satoshi I knew wasn’t _that_ arrogant,” Hiroshi told Nozomi. “But he’s been that way recently since he was told he’d be a possible candidate as the Avatar. After practice, he‘d usually congratulate us on our hard work, even if we lost. Oh, I almost forgot practice! Ash, can you-”

“Nozomi’ll take over until he gets back,” Shinji butted in. “Come on, let’s start. Ash, you’re the referee.”

“Okay,” Ash sighed.

Everyone got into their positions. Ash stood in the sidelines as referee, Nozomi and Shinji stood in one side, and Hiroshi and Serena stood in the other.

“And,” Ash began. “GO!”

Shinji shot a fire blast, which Hiroshi blocks with a quick swipe of his left arm. Serena sends a few fire blasts at Nozomi, who dodges them. The match continued with the same intensity of work from both sides, but Ash was in awe throughout, as he had never seen firebending used this way before.

Practice ended with Hiroshi and Serena winning the match.

\--[evening]--

“So, Ash. How about you stay with us a bit? We’ll tell you everything about the world we live in.”

“Okay, sure. Why?”

“If you’re planning to on a journey, at least you’ll know _something_ about a place you happen to be in.”

 

\--[nighttime]--

“You can sleep here tonight.”

“Okay.”

And at the drop of a hat, Ash and Pikachu were both asleep.

-{dreamverse}-

A bright, heavenly being appeared hovering in front of Ash. Various light blue patterns marked the celestial being.

“Who are you?”

“I am Raava, the light spirit,” the being spoke. “And you, human?”

“My name is Ash. But I can’t remember who I was before I ended up in the Fire Nation. Do you know what happened before?”

“That I will tell you another time.” Raava replied. “I have watched human beings among many worlds since the beginning of time up to the present. I accompany a being which humans in this universe they call the Avatar. His role is to maintain peace and balance to this world, and it has been that way for thousands of years. But now a new threat has emerged.”

“What kind of threat?”

“A human from this world by the name of Akagi plans to conquer and destroy all worlds and create a new one in his image. It is up to you to put a stop to his domination. I will accompany you in your journey, but you must prepare for what lies ahead, young Ash. Until we meet again.”

“Raava, wait-”

-{end dream}-

“WAIT!” Ash yelped upon abruptly waking up.

Ash quickly looked around to see Pikachu soundly asleep.

“Oh, what a relief,” he quietly sighed. “It’s just a dream.”

Or is it?


	2. Fish out of Water

A young firebender woke up, noticing he was washed up onshore. His red tunic was ragged and torn, and he was nearly starving. His messy, charcoal-black hair was speckled with sand.

“How did I get here?” he mumbled to himself.

He turned around and saw the looming forest behind him. He gathered food and supplies to get out from this strange island.

 _What happened before?_ The boy thought, but shook his head. _Never mind._

 _“_ Hey! Is anyone here?” he called. No answer.

The boy then heard a rustling noise.

“WHO’S THERE?” the boy called, turning around and shooting a fire blast in the direction of the noise.

“...Lu!” a voice yelped.

The boy ran to the source of the sound.

A navy blue and black jackal-like creature was burned by the boy being startled.

“Rio,” the creature groaned in pain. “Lu...”

Its arm was badly burned. That was why it yelped.

“Riolu,” another voice yelled. “What happened?”

A lilac-haired boy(?) ran to the injured Riolu.

“Riolu, what happened?”

“Rio... lu... lu...! (Him... He... He did it!)” Riolu directed its hand (or paw?) to the charcoal-haired boy.

“You!” The lilac-haired ‘boy’ spoke. “Did you do this?”

“I-uh...” the other boy stuttered, struggling to come up with a lie. “My campfire-er, got out of- control...”

“Then you should be more careful next time,” the lilac-haired ‘boy’ said sternly. “You could hurt someone, or even a Pokémon like this Riolu. So what do you have to say?”

“Sorry,” said the black-haired boy. “But what are these... Pokémon?”

The charcoal-haired boy never knew what these ‘Pokémon’ were, for that his homeland never had them there. So, he asked this without realization that the Riolu and other boy facepalmed at this.

“Let’s see... How do I explain this? Pokémon are beings with special abilities and powers. Each of them are catagorized by types. Like grass, water, fire, and electric. There’s more, but it’s a lot to list.”

 


	3. Find yourself

_Previously..._

_“I am Raava, the light spirit.”_

_“I can’t remember who I was before I ended up in the Fire Nation.”_

_“I have watched human beings among many worlds since the beginning of time up to the present. I accompany a being which humans in this universe they call the Avatar. His role is to maintain peace and balance to this world, and it has been that way for thousands of years. But now a new threat has emerged. A human from this world by the name of Akagi plans to conquer and destroy all worlds and create a new one in his image. It is up to you to put a stop to his domination. I will accompany you in your journey, but you must prepare for what lies ahead, young Ash. Until we meet again.”_

_“Raava, wait-”_

_-{end dream}-_

_“WAIT!” Ash yelped upon abruptly waking up._

_Ash quickly looked around to see Pikachu soundly asleep._

_“Oh, what a relief,” he quietly sighed. “It’s just a dream.”_

_Or is it?_

\---

After staying in for about a month in Miss Hanako’s estate, Ash and Pikachu finally set off on a journey to search for the purpose of their existence in the Avatar universe.

“So, Ash,” said Nozomi. “It’s been great having you.”

“Thanks, Nozomi,” Ash replied.

Shinji handed Ash a few scrolls. “You’ll need these.”

“What for?”

“In case you suddenly start firebending,” Shinji joked. “Besides, I think you’d find these a lot more useful than I would do anyway.”

-[later...]-

The night sky fell and draped the sky. Ash and Pikachu planned to camp for the night until they heard a rustling noise.

“Who’s there?” Ash demanded, slowly backing away. Pikachu prepared to attack should anything happen so suddenly.

Ash stepped upon a tripwire, sending a wired net meant for him. Unfortunately, Ash wasn’t able to evade in time, but Pikachu launched an Iron Tail onto the net, tearing it to pieces. The two ran off when three men in black appeared and chased them.

-[somewhere else in this dreaded forest at night]-

“AWWWWW COME ON,” a tomboyish blonde complained. “THIS IS TAKING FOR _EVER_! CAN WE JUST _REST_ FOR TONIGHT?”

“Kogomi,” another voice, belonging to a very tall woman, said in a deadpan tone. “Can’t _you_ at least lower your _annoyingly loud voice_ at this time of night? You could disturb an entire village.”

“But, Azami-”

“Will the both of you quit nagging each other like sisters and be quiet?” a boy in violet scolded. “Ukon’s sleeping on Paku (his sky bison) right now and Jindai and Datsura are trying to find a good spot to rest in this dark night. And shouldn’t you two lead the way? This is the Fire Nation, after all.”

“Lila,” Kogomi nagged. “Just because Azami ’n I are firebenders doesn’t mean we know the way around. And I thought earthbenders can navigate through this type of terrain.”

“Hey,” a male voice butted in. “Don’t drag us earthbenders into this.”

“Well, _Datsura_ ,” said an appalled Kogomi. “Why don’t you try and find a town to settle in for tonight? We can settle this tomo-”

“Quiet,” another male, Jindai, commanded, raising his arm to signal a halt. “Someone’s coming.”

-[back to Ash]-

“Hey, Pikachu,” Ash huffed as he ran. “Do you think they’re after us?”

“Pika... pika... pikapi? (How... am I.... supposed to know?)”

Three men in black were chasing after Ash and Pikachu. But for what, though?

“Don’t let him get away!” one of the men yelled.

“Wha- but why are we after _him_?” another man screamed, appalled by the other two‘s actions.

“Shut up, worrywart! I heard this kid’s the Avatar!” one of the other men explained. “We’re gonna catch him and his rat and bring him to the boss!”

“But that’s just a rumor! It can’t be true!” said the worrywart, panicking as he said the last sentence. “They said that he _might_ be the Avatar! _MIGHT!_ Thatjustmeansthey’restillsearchingforhim!”

“So?” the apparent leader of the three cackled. “That also means if this kid we’ll catch happens to be the Avatar, _we’ll be FLAMING RICH!_ ”

While the three men argued, Ash and his electric companion just kept running.

“Sorry, Pikachu,” said Ash. “I know you’re tired from using your attacks to stall them, but it looks like there’s one thing left to do.”

“Piiiiika?! (Whaaat?!)”

Ash looked at the night sky and hoped for something to happen. “HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.....!”

-[back with a certain group]-

“...eeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!” a voice screamed.

“Sounds like it,” said Azami as she slid off of Paku. “What? Doesn’t anyone else want to kick some ass? I know I do.”

“That’s great, Azami,” said an exasperated Lila. “but we’re all tired from traveling and we need to find a place to rest.”

“Now, now,” an tired elderly voice came into the array. “What’s all this racket?”

“We’ve got company, Ukon,” Jindai told him. “Stay with Paku. The rest of us will take care of whatever’s going on over there.”

A boy and electric rat screamed for their lives as they fell from whatever force shot them up from the ground. Those screams were abruptly stopped with a hard _thud_ on the ground. On the ground in front of the aforementioned group.

“Ow...” the boy moaned upon landing facefirst.

“...the kid! There’s the kid!” another voice yelled in the distance. “Get him!”

The boy tried getting up, but was too exhausted and laid back down. The electric rat was just as exhausted as him.

Jindai ran to the exhausted body. “Hey! Kid! Get up!”

Azami turned around and noticed the three figures headed in Jindai’s direction. “Crap, we got company. Time to kick some ass.”

Azami charged at the three figures with three fire blasts, hitting two of them before dodging an attack from the third figure.

“Jindai!” Azami yelled. “Get the kid to safety and get me backup!”

“Okay!” Jindai carried the boy and rat to safety and told Datura and Kogomi to help Azami and Lila to heal the unconscious boy and electric rat.

“So how do ya like a good whipping?” Kogomi proudly remarks the trio of goons as she created two fire whips and whipped them.

“WE’RE NOT BACKING DOWN TILL WE GET THE AVATAR!” the leader yelled.

“They haven’t even found the Avatar yet!” Datsura rebutted and, after Kogomi did a hard whip on the leader, shot a pillar from underneath the three goons, promptly blasting them off.

“BOSS ISN’T GONNA BE GLAD ABOUT THIS!”

Datsura turned to Kogomi and remarked, “Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“Yeah,” Kogomi sarcastically sighed. “I’ll do that.”

-[half an hour later]-

The atmosphere filled with uncertainty. While Azami, Datura, and Kogomi were blasting those goons, Lila had been healing the boy and his rat for a while now.

“Well,” Jindai broke the silence. “How is he?”

“He’s fine,” Lila told him without turning to face him. “Actually, both of them are okay. They’re just unconscious is all.”

“So why are those dumb rocks after him anyway?” Azami questioned. “I don’t see anything special on him, aside from that unusual yellow rat he has. From the shape of its tail, it can probably bend electricity. If I’m not mistaken, that is.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, Azami,” Kogomi complained. “We get it. That’s what you said last time when we visited a geeky mechanic in the Northern Air Temple. Except that it was the design of a machine, and not a living creature.”

“Well,” Azami sighed exasperatedly. “Apparently, _you_ don’t seem to care much about electricity, do you, _Kogomi_?”

“Easy for you to say,” Kogomi rebutted. “You can generate and redirect lightning! I can only redirect it.”

_\--{Dreamverse}--_

_“Nng... Where... am I?”_

_Ash opened his eyes to see a white celestial creature appear before him._

_“Arceus.”_

_“Correct, human.”_

_“Why am I here?”_

_“So you do not yet realize where you are?”_

_“Well, no. I can’t remember.”_

_“Well, this should help you remember.”_

 


	4. A game of strategy and chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter and on, these are just standalone bits that I couldn't quite find a place in the story for.

“Hey, look, I found a Pai Sho board! Anyone wanna play?”

Everyone stared at Datura in disbelief.

“Pai Sho? At a time like this? Really?”

“Hey. I need a break, okay. Thought this could calm us down.”

“What’s Pai Sho? Sorry. I still don’t know everything here.”

“Pai Sho is a game of strategy. You have think everything through, and then make your move.”

“No, Pai Sho is a game of chance. You gotta make your moves as quickly as you can.”

“Excuse me? Who taught you how to play?”

“My colleagues in the factory I used to work in. What? We play during breaks. Who taught you?”

“My dad, the diabolical genius who tried to destroy the world?”

Kogomi picked up a small booklet, supposedly the instruction manual, from the drawer and read, “Pai Sho is a game of strategy and chance.”

“And how?”

“I dunno! I only read it from this!”


	5. Breaking Barriers

A blue-haired man stood nearby a portal.

“Akagi! I’m warning you. Your counterpart named Cyrus had already perished from his world. You mustn’t continue.”

“Now why would listen to a spirit?”

“When a counterpart of yours dies in another universe, you are forbidden to come to that counterpart’s universe. Your counterpart from that world already vanished from his original world.”

“Huh. I do not wish to hear any more of this ‘counterpart universe’ nonsense. I only wish to enter this world. And I won’t let such an incompetent spirit prevent me from accomplishing this."

“Arceus has forbade you from setting foot on its boundaries and I will abide by what Arceus had told me!”

“Oh? But what if I continue anyway?”

“The balance across space will be destroyed and chaos will spread across the other universes. Why have you lied to the other spirits of your ambitions?”

“Please, Raava. All I told them was that I was a friend to the spirits.”

“That’s what that wretched human Unalaq told them before he merged with Vaatu. I will NOT fall for your twisted schemes this time, Akagi.”

“Try me.”


	6. Harder than it looks

\--[In the Northern Air Temple]--

“So, spirts live here?”

“Technically, they lived in the spirit world, but ever since the second known Harmonic Convergence, the spirits and this world are intermingled. Though they are usually found in places with high levels of spiritual energy, like Republic City where it all happened, or the Air Temples. And the spirit world, obviously.”

“Awesome. So when do I start learning to airbend?”

“Whoa there, Ash. We don’t even know who the Avatar is, and you want to learn how airbend? Only the Avatar can bend more than one element.”

“Maybe he can learn. Not actually airbend, but maybe study some of their moves and style. He could put his own spin on his bending style, eventually.”

“Learning from other benders isn’t unheard of. I mean, as in benders of different elements.”

“Lightning redirection was created by studying waterbenders.”

“And pro-bending’s formed closely to firebending. As in the moves.”

“Why not? I’ve mastered fire enough to put my own style into it.”

“Let’s see if you’re up to the task.”

\--[Outskirts of NAT]--

Ukon used his airbending to boost himself up, leaping from slope to slope. Ash and Pikachu attempted to replicate his moves, but couldn't jump any higher than a few inches. So they had to climb all the way instead, which exhausted them.

\--[Later in the training grounds of the NAT]--

Ash and Pikachu attempted to balance on the poles, while Ukon was perfectly balanced on his pole.

“You must clear your mind and concentrate in order to achieve balance.”

“We’re... trying... to...”

The two were barely able to concentrate as they were tired out by the previous training exercise and eventually fell.

“Okay, that hurt.”

“Pika pika... (You said it.)”

\--[Later...]--

“Well, this’ll be easy.”

“Not so fast,” said Ukon, and airbent the rotating gates.

“In order to achieve this, you must be like a leaf and flow with the wind.”

Ukon released a small leaf to demonstrate. The leaf weaved through the obstacle.

“You mustn’t force your way through. An airbender flows with the wind.”


	7. Mover Stars/Light of the Gala

“So who’s Hiisu?” Ash asked.

“He used to entertain us a bunch,” Kogomi answered. “But after getting a job as an actor in the movers, he’s been busy and worked in Republic City ever since.”

“It’d be nice to visit some old friends for once,” Lila added. “instead of wandering around the entire Earth.”

* * *

 

“Oh, hi!” A blunette girl around Ash’s age approached him. “Will you dance with me?”

“Sure,” Ash answered nonchalantly. “Why not? What party doesn’t have dancing?”

The blunette wore a blue penguin mask with a beautiful matching dress. The two clutched hands and began a mellow dance.

\--[two hours later]--

The two took off their masks.

“Oh,” they both gasped.

“Y-y-you’re,” the blunette stuttered. “from the Fire Na-nation?”

“What did you expect when I told you my name?” Ash lied.

“I’m sorry.” The blunette ran off with tears streaming down her face.

“Hey, wait!” Ash ran after her. “Did I do anything wrong?”

Ash caught up to the blunette and grabbed her wrist. “I’m sorry if I screwed up. Really.”

“It’s not you,” the blunette told Ash, sobbing between pauses. “It’s just... My dad was killed... by a firebender... when I was... little.”

Ash was shocked upon hearing this and released his grip. “Oh, uh, sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know. So,” said Ash. “I never got your name.”

“Hikari,” The blunette answered. “It’s Hikari. It means ‘light’.”


	8. Stand your ground!/He's here

“GET IN YOUR HORSE STANCE, BOY!” Jindai drilled to the Avatar-in-training.

Ash immediately positioned himself, back straight, knees bent, and feet on ground.

* * *

 

A man had kept hidden in the thick forests of the Earth Kingdom. There was only one thing that made people wonder as he passed by. The man’s companion was a blue and black bipedal jackal, which many rumored of its psychic powers.

The man’s raven hair brushed up against the back of his neck in shock. Actually, he was in shock just now. His jackal companion was just as alarmed.

(What happened?) said the jackal.

“I sense another being from my former universe. No... It can’t be...!”

(What is it?)

“My son... After all these years, he’s still alive... Lucario, can you use your aura to find whoever came here?”

Lucario nodded. (Yes, master.)


	9. Recollecting memories/Why am I (here/the Avatar)?

Ash fell asleep.

\--[Flashback]--

The waves crashed upon the boat as a certain raven-haired boy and yellow electric mouse tried to hold on to their lifeboat.

“PIKACHU, IF I DIE HERE, THEN I’M TAKING YOU WITH ME!”

“PIKAAAAAAAAA! (OOOOOKAAAAY!)”

The two screamed for their lives as a giant wave capsized their lifeboat and washed the supplies, boy, and electric mouse off.

-{dreamverse}-

Ash was in a black void. He could see nothing but the various galaxies and stars in the entire universe. However, the raven-haired boy wasn't alone.

A white and gray being with a golden ring around it appeared in front of the young boy.

“Wha...” Ash was amazed. “Wh-who... are you?”

“Do you not remember, young one?” the creature asked. “You are the Chosen One from my universe.”

“Your... universe? But I thought-”

* * *

“I don’t want to be the Avatar,” Ash whimpered. “I never _chose_ to be the Avatar. You made me the Avatar, didn’t you, _Arceus_?”

“It is not _I_ who chose you,” the creator of the Pokéverse answered. “but the light spirit of the other universe, who goes by the name of Raava. After punishing your counterpart by sending him to this universe, _she_ chose you to take his place as a matter of equivalent exchange. Satoshi was the original candidate for the role of the Avatar before his arrogance and irresponsibility came over him.”

“Where's Satoshi now?” Ash demanded.

“On an isolated island in your universe,” Arceus answered. “It seems he _still_ hasn’t learned his lesson. I apologize for burdening you for this responsibility. I’m afraid that if Satoshi doesn’t learn, he’ll suffer the same fate as his father did.”

“Wait,” Ash interrupted. “What happened to his father?”

“He got in trouble the same way his son did. Like Satoshi, he was arrogant and irresponsible with his bending abilities and abused them. Your father was brought to the other universe as an exchange for Satoshi’s father’s punishment. Unfortunately, your father was kept in that universe after his counterpart died. If you’d like to know your father’s current whereabouts, I’ll show you.”

“My dad’s still there?” Ash questioned.

“Yes.” Arceus replied. A projection of a forest appeared in front of them. A man with messy charcoal black hair wandered around within it.

“Your father is an earthbender.”


	10. Epilogue

“Are you sure you want to do this Ash?” Satoshi asked unwillingly.

“I want benders and Pokemon to be able to live together in peace and harmony. I’m not backing down,” Ash replied. “I know I can’t go back and reverse this, and I made up my mind. Arceus, please merge our worlds together.”

“As you wish, Avatar.”

\---

Ash woke up.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lost Memories - Ash Ketchum's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506434) by [Hetaku-kun (Hetaku)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku-kun), [Hetaku-kun (siywrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku-kun)




End file.
